


[PODFIC] The Mascot We Don't Deserve

by lalabob11



Series: [PODFIC] Soft Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Brothers being assholes, Chatting & Messaging, Clones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, chat fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11
Summary: Captain Rex is formally included in the Clone Commander chat.
Series: [PODFIC] Soft Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	[PODFIC] The Mascot We Don't Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mascot We Don't Deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430682) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



**Length** : 00:06:21

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars004%20The%20Mascot%20We%20Don%27t%20Deserve.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/SoftWars004%20The%20Mascot%20We%20Don%27t%20Deserve.m4a)



**Credits for Sound Effects:**

  * [Priority alert was Interface Sound 109](https://www.pacdv.com/sounds/interface_sounds.html)
  * [Keyboard Typing](http://soundbible.com/358-Typing-On-Computer-Keyboard.html)




End file.
